


A Change

by snek2090



Category: Metal Gear Awesome
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Belly Kink, Body Image, Cartoon Physics, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cussing, Cute, Egoraptor - Freeform, F/M, Fetish, Fetish fic, Fluff, Happy Ending, Inflation, Kinks, Metal Gear AU, Metal Gear Awesome - Freeform, My First AO3 Post, Newgrounds, Romantic Fluff, Shipping, Shirtless, Spooning, Swearing, This Is STUPID, Webseries, Weight Gain, cartoons, otp, thicc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 09:44:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21390112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snek2090/pseuds/snek2090
Summary: Meryl discovers Snake has gained a bit of weight, so she gets a weird idea that ends up making Snake mad at her. Will Snake forgive her?
Relationships: Meryl Silverburgh/Solid Snake
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is not based on the original Metal Gear Solid, but on a parody of it on Newgrounds called Metal Gear Awesome. Characters might not act like their canon counterparts at times and may swear a lot. Please keep this in mind. Also, this might suck REALLY bad because I haven't written a fanfic in a while.

Chapter 1: A Greeting

The sound of the alarm clock blared throughout Snake's room, waking him from slumber. "Shut up…" he mumbled behind his breath. The tired soldier blindly shuffled his hands all over the room just to locate the source of the loud disturbance. He had such a pleasant dream involving Meryl where they both got married and had intercourse, but that harsh tone bothered his snooze. After he found the alarm clock, he removed the blanket from his body and threw the small clock. The beeping finally halted. 

Snake then got out of bed, he was wearing a black t-shirt with pajama pants that had cats on them. He wasn't wearing his bandana since he never sleeps with it on. His hair was a bit messy, too.

But, there was something different about him, specifically his figure. His stomach and thighs were plumper, giving him a slightly chubbier physique. Since he had not gone on a mission in a while, he started to eat a bit more which caused him to become that way. Snake didn't care much about his body, as long as he could still fight, he was ok.

Snake then prowled to his bathroom, which was just beside his own bedroom. He removed his clothes and entered the shower, turning the knob to the right. Snake proceeded to wash himself. 

After washing up and putting on his clothes, he heard a knock on his front door. "Snake! Get your ass down here!" A familiar voice echoed along with a loud knock. "I'm coming, be more patient! God!" Snake jogged downstairs unlocked his front door, revealing none other than Meryl behind it. 

"Hi, Snakey~" Meryl flirtatiously cooed at the white-eyed brunette who was standing in front of her. "Uh. Hello M-Meryl…" He blushed and smirked in a silly fashion as he stared at his lover's breasts. "Err. Eyes up here, dummy!" She declared to Snake as she lifted his head up to her eyes. 

"Well, anyway-" Meryl then noticed something about Snake which distracted her. She kept looking down at his lower body. "What the hell are you looking at, my dick?" Snake blurted out confusedly. He then noticed Meryl drooling and blushing. "Ok, I get it. You want the-" 

She couldn't fight the urge anymore, she got on her knees and hugged Snake's thighs like they were a huge teddy bear. This caused Snake to let out a small cry of surprise. Meryl then squeezed them tightly, they felt like huge, soft stress balls. 

Snake's entire face was pink in embarrassment. "Is this how she feels when I grope her?" He thought to himself. He was so aroused and embarrassed at the same time, he never even knew he was this thick. Meryl then started to kiss them, leaving a bright red lipstick mark on his right inner thigh. 

"Come on, let's go to your room, baby." She picked up Snake like he was a princess and took him to his room, where she used his soft thighs as a pillow. He did not know what to do anymore, so he simply stroked Meryl's pink hair whilst she rested on his big, soft, plush lap. 

This is what Meryl always had secretly wanted Snake to be; a chubby brave man that she could hug all night long. A big handsome man who could protect her from danger; yet has for a long time. 

Snake let out a loud yawn. "Naptime now?" Asked Meryl in a teasing tone. "I think so, Meryl. I'm tired as shit." Meryl laughed and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He blushed and fainted in a cartoonish fashion. Meryl thought it was so cute. 


	2. Expansion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: this is where it gets REALLY weird. If you're uncomfortable with inflation and weight gain, then you should probably leave. Just saying.

That cold night, Meryl had an idea, an idea which was related to one of her deepest, darkest fantasies. One so secret, that even if she were held at gunpoint to confess it she would keep her mouth shut as if it were stitched that way. It was one involving her, a man, and a dart. Tonight, she will make that fantasy come true.

While Snake was fast asleep, Meryl was hiding in his closet with a few darts and a bottle that had an old label that said"EL EXPANDOR" on it. Inside the bottle was a type of dark blue concoction. If someone were to be stung with it, they would gain weight in certain areas. She got an empty tranquilizer dart, put a small dose of the liquid in, and put the cap back on it. Meryl then inserted the dart into a blowgun. 

Her pink lips formed a smug smirk right before she fired it at Snake, who would soon become even more plump. Then, when he knocked his blanket off, FWOOP! The dart hit him right in the thigh, which surprisingly didn't wake him up. Meryl then hid behind the man's clothes, in which she remained well hidden. 

After the liquid injected all of itself into Snake's body, Meryl sneaked up to his bed and pulled it right out. Then, she threw it into the trash can in his room, burying it in a graveyard of chip bags and soda cans. The pink-haired woman then ran back into the closet and covered herself with the same clothes she had hidden herself in earlier.

Snake woke up to his thighs, stomach, and chest expanding. At first, he thought it was simply his consciousness playing unusual tricks on him. But as he looked down at his chest, he found out it was not. "What the fuck is going on?" He asked himself as his clothes were stretching, struggling to maintain against his growing body. Every nook and cranny of him was growing fatter except his neck, chin, or arms. "This better be a dream, no way this is even real!" he said as he grew. 

Suddenly, the growth came to a halt, leaving him looking heavy-bottomed. Snake sighed after that strange event. "Great, what am I gonna do now that I'm even more fat?" he angrily thought to himself. Thus, he went back to sleep and hoping to God it was a dream.

The next morning, Snake did his usual routine; Get dressed, eat, take a shower, all that. But when he looked in the mirror, he made an extremely shocking discovery. Whatever happened last night wasn't a dream. "Gah!" He exclaimed as he saw himself. "How did this shit even happen? He soon thought. He now felt insecure than ever. He blushed in utter embarrassment. 

He went into his room to beat up his punching bag. He was going to do it to simply check if he were still able to fight, that was what he cared about. As he tried to kick the stuffed, heavy object, he fell right onto his bottom due to his weight. He then got up and punched it, which was successful. “I sure as hell can’t kick, but I can still punch.” He sighed in relief, but he was still very embarrassed about his appearance. He proceeded to sit down onto his bed, “What am I supposed to even do about this?” he wondered. “How did I even get this way?”. 


	3. Forgiving Her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> . 

Snake then went to his closet to get and hook up his Xbox 360, just so he could get his mind off of his body. As he was searching for it, he then saw none other than Meryl sleeping behind his clothes. “What the.” He quietly spoke to himself, weirded out to find his girlfriend just asleep in his closet. “Meryl? What are you doing?” He asked. She didn’t respond and just kept snoring. “MERYL!” Snake called out as he then shook her. 

“Ahh!” Meryl exclaimed as a response to being woke up like that.”What the hell are you even doing in my closet, ya weirdo?” Snake angrily asked, in which Meryl responded with “Uhh. I-I just like the smell of your clothes!”. She got an old AC-DC shirt and started smelling it. “That thing hasn’t been washed in a week.” Snake replied. 

Meryl then went silent for a minute. “Oh, t-then I like this thing that has been washed!” She got a pair of underwear and before she could get a whiff of it, Snake immediately swiped it from her. “Don’t sniff my boxers, you fucking pervert! It sounds like you’re just making up excuses at this point!” Snake scowled. 

"Okay, okay. I was the one who made you fat.” She explained. “You WHAT NOW?” He yelled in shock. Meryl sighed. “Look. I’m sorry for making you that way. I didn’t know you would get so mad at me. Hey, at least you still look beautiful, right?”.

Snake’s scowl transitioned to a look of forgiveness. “I-I guess as long as you still love me, it’ll be okay.”. Meryl then gave Snake a hug. “Don’t worry, I will always love you, no matter what.” Snake then had a huge grin on his face. “C-Come on, let’s go cuddle in my bed.” Then, both Meryl and Snake went to the bed and under the sheets.

" While the two were in bed, Meryl asked her lover to do something. Snake, can you do something for me?. "W-Why sure." "I want you to take your shirt off." She said to him. 

"My shirt off?" "Yeah, take it off for me." "Okie then." Snake removed his shirt, revealing his tummy and other stuff. Meryl then hugged him, which caused him to blush. "Oh, you're so soft." Snake blushed even harder by hearing that. 

"Am I really still hot by being fat?" He asked her. "Yep. You're still hot." Meryl whispered as she pet Snake's brown hair. "You big bear you~" She cooed at him. He was just so cute to him, she couldn't help falling in love. Snake hugged her back, she giggled. 


End file.
